Interview with Claire Redfield
by PeaPrince
Summary: well, the title say it all. An interview with claire redfield about her and Leon in RE2!


DEGENERATION (NO PART) : OMAKE

Hi, guys.. sweet kiss from the author ^^ yayay! You know what omake means right? Because I dunno what its mean.

Whatever. Let s get to the intro. Anyone of you have played the RESIDENT EVIL 2 yet? Anyone? Well, this omake based on that game. We got 10 minutes interview with CLAIRE REDFIELD! Hahahaha . I know I know how can I be?

This is fanfiction, so please don t care about anything but please care about **R&R**

This time I will interview Claire Redfield about her experience during the breakthrough in Racoon city. Yeah, I m pretty sure that was the bad experience.

So, let s start this SHIT!

Claire Redfield s Apartment New York City whatever-th street

I got chit chat with her for awhile, and after we got afternoon tea, talking unimportant things, playing all RESIDENT EVIL games with all consoles here we are

**Q** : So, Claire first question. Why you visited Racoon city that night. I mean I know you were looking for your brother Chris, but what it must be NIGHT? Why you did not came when the sun SHINE brightly?

**A** : Dear Author yeah, I was wondering too. You know I rode my bike to the raccoon city even though my brother warned me not to visit him. When he was talking to me on the phone he said "No, Claire don t come here. Don t looking for me! You hear me? Stay at home!" that was he said.

**Q** : so, why you still coming?

**A** : I thought he was with his girlfriend at that time doing... you know. Stuffs. So, with full of curiosity I rode my damn bike to that city. I mean come on that s my first brother s girlfriend. And she is Jill Valentine!

**Q** : okay. And you re there. May I ask unrelated question?

**A** : go ahead?

**Q** : why did you visit Raccoon city at night with fancy clothes? It was barely cover your body while you ride your motorcycle.

**A** : ah, that red leather jacket was my brother's favorite. And I wanted surprise him. What would he think when his cute little sister rode the bike almost nude to the zombie city. Beside, CAPCOM asked me to do so. They said it was fan-service, and nothing could beat the hotness of sexy girl with gun.

**Q** : I get it. So, you arrived in raccoon city, got in to the dine and found a person ate another person. What your first reaction.

**A** : I think that was yummy.

**Q** : excuse me?

**A** : just kidding. I felt like EEEWWWWWEEWWWWWWWWW! HE ATE HER ALIVE! WHY HE EAT HER WITHOUT A FORK AND KNIFE? but if I scream like that I won't be a badass yet cute girl character.

**Q** : that s true. Next, the most FAVORITE PART. Your encounter with Leon. Tell us with your perspective.

**A** : When the emos chased me I prayed to the GOD I mean the CREATOR of the GAME. PLEASE SEND ME ANOTHER CHARACTER TO HELP ME. BUT ! HE MUST BE CUTE, RELIABLE, CLUELESS, HOT, BRUNETTE, AND HAS AN AWESOME HAIR !

**Q** : well, God heard your pray. You met with Leon right?

**A** : No, actually.. he sent me another EMO for me. That named LEON S KENNEDY.

**Q** : He still hot.

**A** : but still emo.

**Q** : oh, admit that you have crush on him!

**A** : aren't you supposed to be questioning me? Not investigating my love life?

**Q** : ... that s right. Okay, you both then worked together to escaped from raccoon city right? You both got separated when a truck crashed your car.

**A** : yeah, I mean he was more stupid than me. He IS a COP and that day was HIS FIRST DAY to WORK as a COP. And his first case was to handle EMOS! Hahahaha he sure isn't the lucky guy.

**Q** : ehmm... Claire may we continue?

**A** : oh, sure.  
><strong>Q<strong> : so, let s save a talk about the game. We won't spoil it for people who haven't play that yet. Or, they can read the walkthrough. Or they can play RESIDENT EVIL DARK CHRONICLES. With better art graphics and better EMOS!

**A** : agree.

**Q** : so, after your "a night boyfriend" Steve dead in code veronica

**A** : He wasn't my boyfriend. Come on we just kissed once. That because on that island THERE WERE NO OTHER ALIVE GIRLS BESIDE ME! So, because he is straight, and I love men, we kiss. That was natural. No love involved, I guarantee that. But Leon became mad with no reason that's why he sent my brother instead came to save me , who cares anyway? I won that game.

**Q** : okay so you are so in love with Leon. And your character depicted as a tsundere

**A** : Tsu-what?

**Q** : tsundere. Don t you know that term?

**A** : I don t want explanation from a person who didn t even know what **omake** means.

**Q** : oh, there! TSUNDERE character.

**A** : stop that.

**Q** : okay, let s drop that. Last question. When will you both fall in love and have romance story? Your brother and Jill has started it. Why don't you both got your love story already?

**A** : are you sure you ask that question to me? You should ask CAPCOM instead!

**Q** : well, I want your answer.

**A** : from my point of view, I want the next game be titled RESIDENT EVIL : ROMANCE STORY. Isn t that sound good? Romance and evil in one sentence. We tired shooting emos.

**Q** : you want retired?

**A** : I WANT MY FUCKING ROMANCE STORY ON THE AIR! INSTEAD THAT MY FUCKING ROMANCE IN FANFICTION!

Okay that s our interview with CLAIRE REDFIELD. She is pretty horny isn t she? The conclusion is Claire wants romance story with Leon, and I recommend you to play the game or watch the movies.

**EMO RULES!**


End file.
